


Love and a Blade

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Everyone you’ve ever loved has died.
Series: Fan Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 2





	Love and a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Poetry Month day 2 :D This is a pretty old one, written in 2014 of earlier (that's when I transferred a whole lot of writing to google drive, so idk if it's older). Either way, it's been a long time since I watched SPN, but I think this holds up.

Everyone you’ve ever loved has died.  
It’s not your fault, of course,  
but you carry it with you all the same.  
The pain and regret and guilt  
eat you up inside  
even as you smile through the day.  
Guilt is your family’s curse,  
though none have known the death  
of as much love as you have.  
Perhaps it is better this way  
because you’ve always thought  
you were the strongest.  
You do not have to carry it all alone  
but you can’t bare to share it out,  
so all yours it will be  
until your final ending time.  
Because even a moment of love  
cannot be forgotten or forgiven,  
especially when you hold the blade.


End file.
